


Iron Lady

by SuperChrissy



Series: Antonia Stark Mini Series [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Character Death, F/M, Minor Character Death, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Sacrificing Tony Stark, Sexual Assault of a Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperChrissy/pseuds/SuperChrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Tony Stark was born Antonia things would have gone a little differently. This is my take on a female Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written, and posted. All mistakes are mine. I've changed and tweaked and rewritten things many times. If you have any problems, suggestions, or comments feel free to let me know:) also if I need more/less tags please let me know. There is non-con elements and major character death so please don't read this if you fear it will trigger you. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!

In the end, Tony Stark sacrifices herself to save the world. 

In this universe Tony Stark was born Antonia, and it changes everything and nothing.

In this universe Tony Stark was born a girl and her father didn't love her any more or any less. 

In this world Tony stark is the Iron Lady and no matter how many times she saves the world, she gets more questions about her wardrobe then she does about being a hero. 

In this world Tony goes to college at fifteen and Rhodey won't sleep with her no matter how short her skirts get. 

In this world Obadiah still tries to kill her. 

In this world Obadiah has slowly been killing her since she was eleven with lips on her neck and fingers shoves deep inside of her. 

In this world Rhodey kisses her when she's twenty four and she cries. 

In this world Pepper refuses Obadiahs job offer. 

In this world the avengers don't want her, and she doesn't force herself on them. 

In this world she sacrifices herself for the world and the only thing the news wants to know is if she looked pretty doing it. 

The first time Tony has sex (Obadiah doesn't count, that's something else entirely that she doesn't let herself think about) she's fifteen, drunk as shit at MIT, the boy is twenty and he grips her by the neck and bends her over the desk, fucking into her hard, fast, and mercilessly. Tony takes it, makes all the right sounds, convinced herself it's better that way and leaves with a swagger of her hips and a smirk.  
By the time she gets to Rhodey dorm she's shaking, and when he opens the door she crumbles, and he holds her for hours never pushing her to explain herself. 

In the end, Tony Stark sacrifices herself to save the world. 

In this world Tony builds an AI named Jarvis and he's more human then most of the people in her life. 

In this world Tony goes missing in Afghanistan and they stop looking for her after a month. 

In this world Tony creates a miniature arc reactor and shoves it into her chest to save her own life. 

In this world everyone thinks Tony Stark drinks too much, and sleeps with everyone she meets. 

In this world Tony doesn't like to be handed things but she lets it happen anyways because no one else is there to take it for her. 

In this world Tony Stark is damaged goods and her best friend is Rhodey 

The first time Obadiah touches her she's eleven and he tells her that this is how a true father shows his love.  
She's so young, and attention starved and she doesn't quite understand what's going on. She's a certifiable genius but she doesn't understand the world yet.  
The first time Obadiah touches her she's wearing her new high school uniform and he smiles like a shark. Tony was supposed to be packing to go to her new boarding school, but he had other plans.  
The first time Obadiah touches her, she cries that it hurts and begs him to stop and he tells her this is love and shoved three fingers into her dry and fast, shoving his other hand over her mouth so hard he splits her lip. The first time Obadiah touches her she puts her clothes back on, doesn't cry, and goes to boarding school with a warped sense of love. 

 

In the end, Tony Stark sacrifices herself to save the world. 

In this world Tony Stark creates dummE and Jarvis and the suits. 

In this world Tony meets Steve Rogers and knows he's the son his father always wanted. 

In this world Tony Stark has a 100watt smile and she flashes it whenever she's lying. 

In this world Tony Stark wears high heels and red lipstick, always red because reds bright and sexy and that's how a women gets noticed. 

In this world Tony Stark is only twenty four when she gets kidnapped in Afghanistan. 

In this world Nick fury tells Tony She's just not avengers material and Tony grinds her teeth and tells him she'll prove her worth alone, like she always has. 

In this world Tony Stark doesn't get control of her fathers company until after Obadiah takes his last breath. 

In this world Tony stark is five foot two and barely weights a hundred pounds no matter how much she eats. She chalks it up too coffee stunting her growth. 

In this world Tony Stark creates the suits and she flies them and sometimes she saves the world. 

 

The first time Tony Stark meets James Rhodey Rhodes she's fifteen, beautiful, and awkward. James introduces himself as Jimmy, and Tony named his Rhodey with a smirk and a tilt of her head.  
The first time Tony meets Rhodey she's in a lab at MIT, working on a robot with grease stained cheeks and coffee breath. She talks erratically about what she's working on and he looks at her with an amused and intrigued impression.  
The first time Tony meets her future husband she smiles real bright and tells him he'll be Mr.Stark one day. 

In this world Howard and Maria Stark die in a car crash and leave everything to Obadiah Stane until Tony comes of age. 

In this world Obadiah rips the arc reactor out of Tonys chest and leaves her on the floor to die. 

In this world Tony Stark marries James Rhodey Rhodes

In this world Tony makes a suit for her husband and the world calls him war machine. 

In this world Pepper Potts is the CEO for Hammer industries and Tony Stark runs her company all on her own. 

In this world Tony is damaged goods but she keeps saving the world because someone has to. 

In this world Tony Stark is only twenty five when Obadiah rips the reactor out of her chest and leaves her to die

In this world Rhodey gets a call saying "I love you, I'm so sorry. I'm not making it home this time soldier."

In this world Tony Stark is thirty six years old when she flies into a portal that closes with her inside. 

In the end, Tony Stark sacrifices herself to save the world. 

The first time Tony Stark meets Steve Rogers she can't tell if she loves or hates him more. She's spent her whole life fighting to be seen through his shadow and she's only ever heard good things about him. The first time Tony Stark meets Steve Rogers he tells her shell never be as good as her father and she'll never be Peggy Carter so she should stop pretending. The first time Tony stark meets Steve Rogers he rips her to shreds so she fights fire with fire and sets herself aflame. The first time Tony stark meets her idol, he tells her the same things she's been hearing for the past thirty six years and she doesn't let it break her because she can't possible be anymore broken. The first time Tony stark meets Steve Rogers he doesn't notice the admiration in her eyes and she doesn't tell him she's had a poster of him in her bedroom since she was five. 

In this world Tony stark depends on herself because that's what she's always had to do. 

In this world Iron Lady saves the day, and the media still asks her if Jarvis is her robot boyfriend. 

In this world Loki doesn't bother with Tony and it's his greatest downfall. 

In this world Nick fury thinks Tony Stark is nothing more then a little girl who steals her fathers ideas and she's gone before he can utilize her genius. 

In this world Tony stark spells her name with a Y and not an I because her father wanted and boy and she wanted to make him proud. 

In this world Tony Stark builds bombs with her name on them and wears lipstick the color of blood. 

In this world Tony Stark was born a girl and her father never forgave her for it. 

In this world Pepper Potts gets killed by Victor Von Doom and Tony Stark never knows her. 

In this world Tony Stark is called deaths bride, and doesn't start atoning for her since until she has her heart ripped from her chest. 

In this world the doctors ask if they raped her in that cave and she flashes all thirty two teeth of her 100watt smile and leaves with Rhodey. 

In this world Tony Stark becomes a hero because no one else was there to save her. 

In the end, Tony Stark sacrifices herself to save the world.


End file.
